


A Beautiful Reciprocal Arrangement

by creampuffer



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: Max would do anything to protect Ash while in jail. He just didn't think he'd end up doing that.





	A Beautiful Reciprocal Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha? this isn't even my ship really? or my kink? yet here I am. I can't believe the first thing I've written in literal years is max and ash daddy fic. who am I?  
> read end notes for more.

The voice of Griffin echoed in Max’s ears as he stared at the boy sitting on the cot in their shared cell. 

_“I have a kid brother, did you know? He always manages to get in trouble. But when I get outta here I’m gonna make sure he’s ok. Have him stay with me and away from all the bullshit that follows him.”_

It was still so hard to believe that Ash was Griffin’s brother. Griffin was a great guy, Max’s best friend out in Iraq, but Max would never have described Griffin as anything other than ordinary. This kid, this _Ash_ , was...well there was no other word for it. He was beautiful. Almost angelic.

“What the fuck are you looking at, old man?”

Of course then Ash opened his mouth and revealed the demon he really was.

“Listen, Ash, I know you don’t like me but after what happened to Griffin I made a promise to myself that if I ever got the chance I’d help you. He loved you a lot and, well, I owe him my life. I want to repay the favor.”

“I don’t need your help.”

Max threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “So what, you like getting...” But he couldn’t finish his sentence, the word too cruel in his mouth. Seeing Ash come back with the slightest limp, bruises and cuts visible across his back and hips as he changed into clean clothes. It was too much. And a part of him ached to know his friend’s kid brother suffered like that, was _used to_ suffering it.

“I could’ve fought back,” Ash rolled his eyes as he lounged on his cot, the picture of comfort despite what happened to him. “I could’ve killed all those bastards. It would’ve been too easy.”

That thought was frightening only because Max could believe it. “Then why would you let them do that to you?”

“I have to be careful. I don’t actually want to stay here, dumbass. And if I get caught fighting or _worse_ then I really will be stuck in this hellhole.”

“So the alternative is just letting those guys fuck you up like that?” Max winced at his choice of words. He turned away quickly to hide his discomfort and decided to take a piss to give him time to collect his thoughts.

But Ash didn’t respond immediately. It got so quiet in their cell that Max figured Ash was done with the conversation. He was so damn prickly, the weirdest things sending him into moods that rivaled his own son’s. But as Max finished, tucking himself back in and turning to wash his hands, he felt a presence behind him. He flinched as a warm and surprisingly large hand came to rest on Max’s waist.

“You’re right. I can’t fight them all off and I definitely cannot keep letting them use me like that.”

Max turned around quickly, surprised Ash was agreeing with him. And then he was surprised because Ash was so close, was smiling at him so innocently. It put Max immediately on guard.

“What are you -“

Ash sank to his knees, eyes never leaving Max’s horrified gaze.

“If I’m going to make it out of here I need someone to protect me.” Ash’s fingers were toying with the waistband of Max’s pants.

“Right, that’s what I was trying to say,” Max managed to choke out, feet shuffling back as much as possible before hitting the wall behind him. “So let me help.”

The grin on Ash’s face turned lewd then. “So help me. _Daddy_.”

Max barely had time to gasp before Ash’s fingers reached into his pants and pulled out his dick.

“Ash, no. What are you doing?” He wanted to push Ash off, get as far away as he could in their shared cell, but Ash’s grip turned near brutal.

“Make it convincing, Max, and they’ll leave me alone. I’ll be yours to protect.” His voice was so low Max barely heard it. It still made him shiver.

Max couldn’t respond as Ash lowered his head and sucked the tip of Max’s cock into his warm mouth. All the air in his lungs rushed out of him in a harsh, heavy exhale. Ash was good, _too good_ at this, his mouth hot and tight around Max. And Max was helpless to stop his body from responding. He was lost in the feel of it, lost to Ash’s tongue lapping at Max’s slit when he drew off. Max wanted to push in deeper, it’d been so long and -

Max managed to come to his senses enough to grip Ash’s hair and pull him roughly off. “Stop.”

Ash let out an indecent moan, loud in Max’s ear and no doubt audible to the rest of the guys in their block. “Yeah, daddy. I love when you pull my hair.”

Max couldn’t help the full body shudder that swept through him. He knew this was an act but Ash sounded so sincere.

“I can’t do this to you, Ash. You’re just a kid,” he whispered.

“Mm, yeah,” Ash ran his mouth slowly down and back up the shaft of Max’s cock, slurping loudly. “I’m your baby boy now.”

Someone nearby whistled.

“Give that bitch what he wants, Lobo. He’s gagging for it.”

Max stood there frozen and wide eyed as Ash nodded along, hands now moving to cup roughly at Max’s balls. “I’m so hungry daddy. Give me your cock. _Please_.”

_God help me_ , Max thought as he threw his head back in defeat. If this was what Ash wanted then...then who was Max to argue. Maybe it was okay. He could treat Ash right, keep him safe. Griffin would like that, wouldn’t he?

Nervous laughter almost left his tightly pressed lips as he pictured just what Griffin would do to Max if he saw Ash like this.

_He’d fucking kill me_.

But Griffin wasn’t there. It was just Max and Ash. And Max felt responsible for this kid on his knees.

“Ok,” Max gasped out. Ash smiled again, this time in acknowledgement, as if he knew what was going on in Max’s head. “Ok. You can suck me, boy. Make me feel good.”

Ash took Max back into his mouth, sucking with renewed vigor as Max kept his fingers twined gently in Ash’s blond hair. Max didn’t think he could bear to watch but when he chanced a glance down, saw Ash’s head bobbing on his dick he felt himself twitch and grow harder in the wet and willing mouth.

“More,” he growled out, his fingers tightening as he pushed down on Ash’s head. “Take me deeper.” He thrust experimentally, to see how much Ash could take.

And all Ash did was moan louder in response.

“Do you like that, baby? Do you like it when I use your mouth?” Max had a role to play but was starting to worry he was getting into it a little too much, hips pumping harder as Ash relaxed around him.

“Yes daddy, fuck my mouth.”

Max groaned as rational thought left him and his body took over. He fucked in harder, faster, and all Ash could do was whine with his mouth stuffed full of cock.

“Shit. You look good like that. Look good with your lips stretched around my cock. Wanna feed you my come.”

Ash kept letting out little _mm_ sounds, spit dripping down his chin as he let Max use him. His eyes were closed so Max couldn’t tell what he was feeling. But Max didn’t care anymore. It felt too good, Ash looked too good. He was going to come right down that tight throat.

No sooner had the thought occurred than Ash was grabbing at Max’s ass, gripping him tight to hold him in close. Like this Max could grind his cock deeper, feel Ash’s throat work around him. So deep that Ash’s nose was pressed into the base of Max’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Max cried out as he felt the unstoppable rush of his climax hit him. He came with a loud yell, knees almost buckling from the intense pleasure.

Max could’ve stayed like that forever. He was bone tired and sated like he’d never been before, body humming with contentment. But Ash pulled off slowly, licking his lips as a trail of spit and come connected him still to Max’s softening cock.

Ash’s voice was all gravel when he spoke. “Thanks for the meal, Daddy.”

With the haze of orgasm fading, reality started to sink in. Max wanted to hide in his cot, get as far away from Ash as possible. He settled for hiding his flushed face in his hands. What kind of person took advantage of someone like that?

“Ash, I’m so-”

His words cut off as Ash slowly stood, body slithering up against Max. Ash stepped in close, pressing every inch of himself against Max. So that Max could feel Ash’s hard - _Christ Ash was hard-_ cock against his leg.

“I’m tired, Daddy. Will you tuck me in?”

Max nodded as if on autopilot as he followed Ash to the bottom bunk. _Fuck._ He was so screwed.  


**Author's Note:**

> I tagged dubious consent because ash kinda forces the situation and max feels guilty but ultimately enjoys it.  
> also, I toyed with tagging underage since ash is 17 but I didn't because I'm kind of like, ash is in jail as an adult so...?  
> if there are things you think should be tagged lmk


End file.
